Me, Myself, and I
by 2wordsforuBow Down
Summary: The 7-time Women's Champion, Trish Stratus thought Chris Jericho was the perfect boyfriend that never did her wrong, that never forced to do things she didn't want to do, also never CHEATED. But when she finds him in bed with another diva, she shuts the world off. Will a certain friend and will a certain female artist help her through her heartache?


**M****e, Myself, and I **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS BEAUTIFUL AND MEANINGFUL SONG, NOR I DO OWN THE SUPERSTARS AND DIVAS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THIS IS SET BACK IN 2009.**

**September 14, 2009**

"1, 2, 3!" The crowd yelled in unison. The bell rung as the crowd went wild. Canada's own, Trish Stratus, had just won her second-comeback match against Beth Phoenix, Big Show, and her lover Chris Jericho. She smiled while the referee raised her hand in victory, along with her tag team partners, MVP and Mark Henry. Trish felt like she was on top of the world, she got the opportunity to host Raw in her hometown, wrestle in a ring again, and she got to spend quality time with her hubby. She thought nothing can kill her vibe...Until this fucked-up situation came about.

As she walked through the curtain, certain superstars and divas, and a few crew members came up to her to congratulate her on the match. After she said goodbye to a crew member, she grabbed a towel and a water bottle from a table. As she walked to the locker room, she felt someone slap her ass. She quickly spun around, and saw the handsome devil himself, Chris Jericho. She and Chris were going out to a fancy restaurant to celebrating their 10-year anniversary. "Hey babe, you ready for tonight?" asked Chris. Trish nodded. "Yeah, can you believe it? We've been together for 10 years." Trish responded. Chris smiled. "Yeah, and tonight's my chance to finally celebrate those 10 years of loving you." Chris said, while kissing her on the lips. "Aw, thank you, now I gotta get change, see you later." Trish said before walking off. "Bye babe." Chris said before giving her a quick kiss.

Trish quickly took a shower, changed, and headed back to the hotel. When she made it to her room, she went into her closet, pulled out her beautiful, black gown, and set it on the edge of her bed. She wrapped her long, brown, locks in a bun; she quickly did her make-up, put on her gown, and put on her expensive diamond necklace Chris got her for her birthday last year. She grabbed her purse, phone, keys and drove straight to the restaurant. When she got there, she settled down at the reserved table and waited for Chris. Hours went by, and Trish started to get a little worried. 'Where is he?' Trish thought. She waited a few more moments and decided to find out where he was.

She took out her cell phone and dialed his number, but he didn't pick up. So, she started to call some of his close friends that he worked with, but they said that they hadn't seen him either. So, she decided to leave the restaurant and go look for him. The first place she looked was his hotel room. Uh-oh, Chris is in trouble. As she got back to the hotel, she asked the lady at the front desk for the key to his room, and headed towards the elevator. By the time she got on the floor where Chris' room was, she walked towards his door, about to knock, but she heard groaning noises. She pressed her head to the door to hear a little bit clearer, and she heard that was Chris groaning and moaning. She looked down and saw that the door was creaked open little. Trish opened the door, walked inside the room to find out where the noise was coming from.

Instead, she found her boyfriend, well her EX-boyfriend, on top of Kelly Kelly. Her eyes went wide. She was shocked. She could not believe that Chris would do something like this. "WHAT THE HELL!" Trish yelled. Chris and Kelly both looked at Trish. "Oh Shit! Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Chris explained while pulling on a pair of gym shorts. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! I SAW YOU! I HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU BOTH BURN IN HELL!" Trish yelled while picking up and throwing a vase of flowers at him. "Baby, please listen to me." Chris pleaded while trying to grab Trish's hand. "NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Trish screamed. She ran out of the room with Chris chasing after her. She stopped as she passed a corner and laid back against the wall, breaking down. She couldn't believe that Chris had the nerve to cheat on her like this, on their anniversary. After hours of crying, she decided to call a friend for some support.

She barely saw the numbers through her tears as she punched the number in and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" Mickie said sounding exhausted. "Mickie, I need to stay in your room, tonight." Trish said while rubbing her eyes. "Wait, Trish what's wrong? What happened?" Mickie asked sitting up in her bed. Trish sniffled. "I caught Chris with Kelly." Trish explained. "What! I'll kill him!" Mickie exclaimed. "On our anniversary night." Trish finished. "Aw, Trish I'm so sorry. Sure, come on over, I'll have a pair of pajamas waiting for you here," Mickie soothed. "Okay." Trish replied.

As soon as she got to Mickie's room, she explained the situation to her. "I can't believe he did that to you." Mickie said and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I know." Trish said. "Why would he do that on your 10-YEAR anniversary?" Mickie asked. "He probably wants some new, young meat, not, this." Trish said, gesturing to herself. "Well, that's his loss. Why would anyone want to give up such a beautiful, smart, and talented woman like you?" Mickie said. Trish smiled. "Thanks Micks, you were always a good friend to talk to." Trish said. "And don't you forget it, now get some rest, I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow night, just to cheer you up." Mickie said. "Really, Mickie? I just got my heart broken, and you want to take me out somewhere, where I can have the worst time of my natural born life?" Trish asked. "Oh come on, just trust me on this, you won't and I mean you WON'T have the worst time of your life." Mickie said. Trish sighed. "Well what is it?" Trish asked. "Uh-uh, it's a surprise." Mickie said, backing up to the bed. Trish sighed again. "Fine." Mickie went back to bed, as Trish plopped down on the couch, crying herself to sleep still thinking about the incident.

**The Next Night**

"Will you hurry up, Trish, I don't wanna be late!" Mickie yelled towards the bathroom. "Okay I coming, don't get your panties in a twist." Trish yelled back. Trish was just putting the finishing touches to her make-up. The surprise was that Mickie was taking Trish to Beyonce's I AM show. It just so happens that she was performing in Canada, and since Trish loved Beyonce' to death, she decided to hook them up with some backstage passes. Mickie decided it was time to tell her the surprise. "Ok, so what's the surprise?" Trish asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, since you love Beyonce' so much, I've decided to get us tickets and backstage passes to her show tonight!" Mickie exclaimed pulling out the tickets and passes from her jean pocket. Trish's jaw dropped open. "AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU GET THESE?" Trish asked, taking the items in her trembling hands. "Well, I know a guy, and plus I wanted to cheer you up, and what's better than to go see Beyonce' slay tonight." Mickie explained. "Thank you, Mickie, this means the world to me." Trish said. "Your welcome, let's get going, don't wanna be late meeting the King!" she exclaimed. They both grabbed their jackets and left.

When they got there, there were boat-loads of people waiting to get inside. They got in line. When it was finally their turn, they showed their tickets, and went inside the stadium. Both Trish and Mickie saw few people gasping and talking to their friends that two WWE Divas were at the stadium. They both signed a few autographs. When they were done, Trish and Mickie walked to the backstage guard and showed him their passes. Trish saw a few girls and guys crying about how they're getting the chance to meet Beyonce' for the first time. It was finally their turn.

Trish walked straight to her. Beyonce had the "Sasha Fierce" hairstyle, which Trish loved, while wearing a grey, sweat suit. She looked fabulous. "Hello, nice to meet you." Beyonce' said, while shaking hands with Trish. "Hi, I can't believe I'm meeting you for the very first time, I love your music and you're very beautiful, plus you have one of the most gorgeous smiles I've ever seen." Trish said while acting very nervously. Beyonce' smiled. "Thank you that is very kind of you." "Hey, don't I know you two from somewhere?" Beyonce' asked. "Um, with the busy schedule you have, I don't think so." Trish said. "OH! Now I know you two! You're Trish Stratus from the WWE, right? And you're Mickie James." Beyonce' said looking beside Trish. "My nephew watches you guys all the time, and he has a bit of a crush on you, Trish." She said. "Yep, that's us." Trish said with a sad look on her face. Beyonce' looked at Trish curiously.

"What's wrong, Trish?" she asked. "Nothing, you don't want to hear about my problems." Trish said while shaking her head. "No, I do, I like to interact with my fans, including if they're one of my nephew's favorite wrestlers, so spill it." Beyonce' said. Trish sighed. "Well, last night me and my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, were supposed to celebrate our 10-year anniversary, and he was late, so went to go and find him and I caught him in bed with one of my co-workers." Trish said with tears forming in her eyes. Beyonce' hugged her. "Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, well, hey, I have some thing to cheer you up." Beyonce' said. "Really? What is it?" Trish asked. "You'll see." Beyonce said.

After they were done chit chatting, and done meeting her other fans, she ran to wardrobe to put on her outfit for the start of the show. Both Trish and Mickie walked right to front row, waiting for the show start. As soon as the show started the crowd went wild, people were falling out, crying, and almost having heart attacks. The show was amazing; the fans were having a blast including Trish and Mickie. Trish loved the way she would let the crowd sing the lyrics to her songs, and the way she looks fierce dancing in heels, and the outfits she wore, the way she does those extra beautiful runs in some of her songs, and especially the one for "Diva". During the middle of the show, Beyonce' got done performing her latest hit, "Radio" and decided to talk to the audience for a bit, while her all-female band played a sweet medley with snapping in the background.

"Toronto." She said. The crowd cheered. "Thank ya'll so much for coming out to the I AM tour, I appreciate that. You know, what ya'll just saw was a video of me when I was about 5 or 6 years old, and that's the year I discovered my love for my radio, I started writing songs while I locked myself in the room, as we fast-forward to the year 2000, there's a song I wanna sing I wrote for all the ladies out there." She said. The crowd cheered. "As a matter of fact, we have a guest with us, tonight, give it up for Toronto's own, Trish Stratus!" Beyonce' exclaimed. The crowd went wild. They didn't even know she was there.

Trish was shocked that she called her up on stage. "Can we get two chairs, please?" Beyonce' asked. Security let Trish through the barricade and onto the stage. Trish waved to the audience, and looked at Mickie, shrugging her arms. She hugged Beyonce' and sat in the chair which was placed next to Beyonce's chair. "My girl, Trish, here just had her heart broken, last night, and I dedicate this to her. Trish, this is for you. This is Me, Myself, and I." she said. Trish was so shocked and happy that Beyonce' was sitting right in front of her singing one of favorite song of all time to her. Life couldn't get any better than this. Tears started to form in hers eyes, again. 'I think Beyonce's teaching me something, that at the end of the chaos of my relationship, the only people that I needed is Me. Myself. And I.

**A/N: AW, THAT WAS NICE OF BEYONCE, MAN IS TRISH LUCKY! WOW, WAS THAT LONG TO WRITE! I STOOD UP TO 5:22 TO WRITE THIS STORY, BUT I'M GLAD I'M DONE. SO COMMENT, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. GOOD NIGHT, OR SHOULD I SAY GOOD MORNING! **


End file.
